For Your Amusement
by Sakuchi-san
Summary: Watari has forced L, Light, and Matsuda to go to an amusement park sponsored by Wammy House. Mostly because L needs to get out more and snack less. However, their day at the amusement park does NOT go as planned. Light cuts in front of the wrong person in line, L gets into an eating contest, and Matsuda finds a rabid raccoon. And another trio joins in the fray too, making it worse.
1. Chapter 1

_Watari says I need to get out more. Eating sweets all day and doing crossword puzzles doesn't count as_ fun. _Neither does repeatedly heckling Light or calling Matsuda stupid. But I thought he knew me better than this….._

L thought this dismally as he, Light, and Matsuda approached the looming arch rising into the noon sun. The sign was bright blue and red and from behind it came the wails of demonic beasts that L classifies as kids.

They were at an amusement park that was being sponsored by Wammy House. This trip was all on Watari and he forced L and the others out to ride some of the rides. As shown, L is not amused. But the others….

"I'm going to ride on the Enterprise! Then the Drop Tower, Lazy River, Hurricane, and BUMPER CARS. I've got a whole list right here of stuff we can ride on, which one you want to go on first?" Matsuda was ten steps ahead of the group and was dressed in the tackiest Hawaiian shirt in creation. True vacation fashion.

Light was adorned in sunglasses and a red button down, short sleeved shirt with shorts. With a ten pound cooler filled with sweets. And a scowl. He drew the short straw and had to carry L's snack luggage which wasn't improving his mood.

"I want to ride on anything that doesn't have you on it. Or it runs you over. The latter is better," Light said belligerently as he tried to get a grip on the cooler. "Or anything competitive, I could really use a stuffed bear right now."

"A stuffed bear? Seriously? Well, children need toys, I suppose," L replied as he shuffled along in a plain white t-shirt, shorts, and purple flip flops. "Though I highly doubt you have the mental capacity for even amusement park games. Carnies are smart."

"Screw off, you diabetic dumbass! What makes you think that _I_ can't out win _you_ in carnival games?"

"Uh, because I'm leagues smarter than you? And less volatile?"

"If being able to devour twelve strawberry cake slices is your definition of genius, then I'm proud to be an idiot."

"So you admit that you're an idiot? Duly noted."

"NO. I meant if I were an idiot-"

"Which you are-"

"Am not!"

"Are."

"A-"

"WHO WANTS TO GO ON THE CAROUSAL WITH ME?! THEY JUST ADDED A UNICORN TO IT."

L and Light paused in their arguing to stare at Matsuda. He was holding three yellow entry tickets, all of them printed with a fairy (the park's mascot) and a picture of the new carousel. It did indeed have a unicorn.

"Eh, eh? Unicorns...majestic animals of the magic realm! You don't want to miss this!

Just then an ear piercing scream sounded from inside the park as if to prove Matsuda wrong.

The trio went silent for a moment. Then L's cell blipped with a text message from Watari.

'WELL? GO IN. NOW.' It said.

L sighed and plucked a ticket from Matsuda's hand. "Let's go and get this over with. Maybe if something catches fire we can leave early."

"Leave early?! I'm going to stay for as long as I can!" Matsuda said as he started forward into the park, no longer waiting for anyone.

"If you do that then we're leaving you!" Light shouted after him. "AND YOU STILL HAVE MY TICKET!"

Light struggled to get a grip on L's cooler and staggered after Matsuda, grumbling all the way.

L heaved a long sigh and stared at the ticket forlornly. The fairy's smile mocked him.

 _This better be worth my time..._

* * *

 ** _After falling of the edge of the planet for quite a while I have decided to kick out some more random crud. Just because I miss messing with these guys. And I'm going to make every page count._**


	2. Fairilu Fright

The minute the three of them stepped into the park a giant shady figure jumped in front of them and blocked the way. It was a mascot of the fairy that was on the amusement park's ticket. However...it didn't look to kosher... The mascot's dress was shabby and full of holes showing the stuffing fallowing out of the costume. One of the wings were crooked and the large, anime like eyes were dark with dirt. And to top it all off the fairy's arms were that of a very hairy man and it was smoking a cigarette.

"Yo, welcome to Fairilu Fun Park sponsored by Wammy House, uh, shit, what else was I supposed to say? Oh right, have a twinkle-tastic day and a bit of magic in your life," muttered the mascot lazily. Then he reached into a small fanny pack and tossed a halfhearted bit of glitter on L, Light, and Matsuda. "Now it's time for the picture wit the mascot."

Matsuda's face was scrunched up in a cross between disgust and horror. "Picture? What picture? And shouldn't you not be smoking in a kid's theme park? It's rude..."

"I smoke when I want and wherever I want as long as no one snitches. You're not a snitch, are ya Stringbean?"

Matsuda yelped and moved a bit behind Light. Light was busy struggling with the sweets cooler so he couldn't back away from the Tinker Bell nightmare. Cigarette smoke blew into his face making his eyes water. _This stupid meathead...I have half a mind to just-_

Before he could finish his thought L stepped forward and peered into the mascot's lifeless eyes. "Did Watari put you up to this?"

"Yeah. He told me to stop the weird trio that came into the park and snap a photo with them so he could have proof of entry. You guys are the weirdest ones I've seen. Now are we gonna do this or can I go on break?"

L motioned with his head towards Light and Matsuda. "Come on, let's get this over with so we can ' _enjoy_ ' the park."

"But I can't stand cigarette smoke," Matsuda muttered as he approached the figure. He stood just out of arms length of him and L stood on the other side.

"Light, you too. Then I can shame you at a carnival game."

Light's response was to chuck to the sweets cooler at the mascot with all the force he could muster. Doughnuts, cakes, and candies spilled onto the burly mascot and pooled around his feet. At that moment the park seemed to had gone completely silent.

"You can take that cigarette and shove it up your Fairilu ass! You're just a minimum wage slave that has nothing better to do then smoke and prance around a park in a soiled costume. And also smoking is going to rot you lungs, though you would have known that if you weren't one of the unwashed ma-AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The insult was cut off as Light was hoisted up onto the back of the Fairilu mascot. "I'm going to give this mouthy brat a lesson. Just take a snapshot with one of the other mascots around here."

L wasn't really listening as he was done on his knees mourning his beloved sweets. After a minute he lifted his face up with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Make it a worthy lesson, will you?"

"Yup, I will. Right brat?"

"STOP CALLING ME A BRAT. And L what the fuck do you think you're doing?! You're just going to let him take me away because of some cheap doughnuts!"

But L was no longer listening, he was already walking away to go scout out somewhere he could get some food.

"Matsuda! You'll help me out, won't you?"

But Matsuda was no longer there. While all the commotion was going on he snuck off to go and ride on some of the rides. He wasn't going to let Light ruin his day at the amusement park, not when there was a unicorn carousal to ride on.

With both of them gone the burly mascot carried a kicking and cursing Light throughout the park until he came to some paddle boats situated along the shore of medium sized pond. He dumped Light unceremoniously into one of the paddle boats then he reached into the glove compartment and took out a bag of bread crumbs.

"This is kidnapping, you know! Don't think you'll get away with this!"

The Fairilu ignored Light and started to dump the bread crumbs in his lab and around the cabin of the paddle boat. Then with a mighty kick he sent the boat floating out into the middle of the pond. With a smile he called, "The geese are hungry this time of day...and vicious!"

 _Idiot, he doesn't think I can just row back to the shore..._ " _The hell?!_ _Where's the damn peddles?!_ " Light felt around in the cabin for something he could use to get back to shore, but he didn't find any.

Then he heard them. The angry, disgruntled honking of a massive swarm of geese.

Slowly, Light turned his face to the sky and was met with the face of a goose. A gigantic goose.

"Shit."

* * *

 _ **Geese are mean. Very mean. Enough said.**_

 _ **Next, Matsuda is going to get a new friend that is potentially dangerous to his health.**_


	3. Milton the Raccoon

While Light was being pecked by a swarm of bread hungry geese Matsuda had rode a grand number of seven roller coasters, two fun houses, five water rides, and have played dozens of mini games. The unicorn carousal was going to be last on his list of conquering the park and nothing was going to stop him.

Except maybe losing his phone from 300 feet on a roller coaster and watching it land in a far away dumpster...yeah, that messes things up a lot.

"Don't mind me people, I'm not a hermit. Just looking for my phone," he said for the fifth time as some little kid called him a dumpster hermit and his parents lend him quickly away. "I'm a very sane person, thank you very much!"

A rustling noise behind the dumpster took his attention away from the crowd. Being careful not to snag his Hawaiian shirt on the corner Matsuda leaned over the side and peered into the crack between the dumpster and the wall. There he saw a frazzled raccoon with a KFC box on his head and his cell phone in its paws. It looked up at him and hissed, baring yellow fangs.

"Whoa, aren't you just...THE CUTEST THING EVER!" screamed Matsuda as he picked up the raccoon, ignoring the snarling jaws. "Wait, we're going to take a selfie, okay?"

He snatches the phone out of the raccoon's paws and positions them for a snapshot. There were shocked gasps and muted shrieks from the crowd as Matsuda narrowly missed getting his ear bitten off. "Feisty guy, aren't you? Hold still, this will only take a moment."

"Okay, apparently the sun has baked your brain cells. Put down the raccoon and slowly back away before it eats you," said a voice from within the crowd.

"Huh?"

Mello had pushed through the crowd and stalked up to Matsuda making sure to stay well away from the rabid raccoon. "I knew you were dense, but this goes way beyond your boundaries. I mean, you do know that thing is rabid, right?"

Matsuda gasped and looked between Mello and the raccoon. "Just because he walks on four legs doesn't mean you have to call him names. Just because you're a semi-genius doesn't mean you can rag on other people...or animals."

"Semi-genius? Why not full genius? And good lord, put that thing _DOWN._ It's trying to gnaw through your shirt!"

"Well, Near is smarter than you so that makes you a semi-genius. And Milton's just trying to give me a bro hug."

The mention of Near gave Mello an involuntary eye tic. _Silver haired, bratty, know-it-all. I am WAY smarter than him!_ "Listen dumbass, 1) Near isn't smarter than me, he's just had a lot of lucky breaks and 2) THAT THING IS RABID."

"Milton's just having a rough day! In fact, I'm going to ride another roller coaster with my new found friend. You're welcome to come along and erase from your memory the fact that your the second smartest person in the world. Third, if you count L."

"I'm as smart as they come! Why am I standing here being insulted by an idiot?!"

"I'm not an idiot, I'm just a compassionate person!"

A violent hiss came from Milton.

"See, Milton agrees!"

"WELL, MILTON IS A STUPID NAME!"

"IT IS NOT-!"

Just then Milton wriggled out of Matsuda's arms and pounced at Mello, nearly missing nesting himself in his hair. Mello jumped back with a scoff of disgust and launched his foot out at it. "Argh, I need to go to Watari and find a tranquilizer gun for this thing."

"Not on my watch! Milton, use, ah, um... Dang it, I should have refreshed my Pokemon attack names," Matsuda muttered to himself as Milton circled Mello dangerously. "Ah, it wouldn't be cool anyways if you attacked him and we got kicked out before finding the unicorn carousal. Come on let's go, Milton."

Matsuda scooped up the rabid Milton and managed to tuck him into his Hawaiian shirt, claws and all. "We'll stop by the gift shop and get a carry on bag for you." The crowd gave Matsuda a wide berth as they waded through the crowd.

Mello stood in the crowd and watched as they left, seething. _I'll get rid of that raccoon if it's the last thing I do. Milton, watch your back._

* * *

 ** _Milton the raccoon is based on an actual raccoon that I saw in my neighborhood in broad daylight. I gave it as much space as possible to eat its KFC scraps. Matsuda had better have his shots taken care of or it's not going to end well._**

 ** _Anyways, on to L!_**


	4. L vs Buff Mom

L was having as much fun as he could in a park filled with wailing, snotty kids and corny games that only took him five seconds to solve. There wasn't anything decent to play that challenged his intellect and competing against kids didn't have the same flair as competing against Near or Light. When he managed to make Light angry it was satisfying, when a kid gets angry it's annoying. And so were the parents.

"How can you sit there and be happy with yourself? My Timmy has tried all day to win that purple dog and here you come and STEAL IT. Don't you feel any shame!?" an irate parent snapped at L while holding on to her son's hand. The child's face was scrunched into something that was unrecognizable as human.

Yawning slightly L scratched the back of his head and cradled the giant purple dog in one of his arms. This lady was working on his nerves...

"Okay, okay. I'm trying to understand your problem. You're mad because I _rightfully_ _won_ a stuffed animal from a cheap carny game that your son wanted? Is that all?"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me, you selfish man!"

L blinked. "What tone?"

"THAT ONE RIGHT THERE."

From behind his mother's leg the brat chanted, "Go for it, mommy! Knock his block off!" He was eyeing the plush dog greedily.

"Is that really how you're going to settle this 'problem'? Fighting for something that wasn't yours in the first place? ...Humanity has gone downhill the last time I've been outside," L said as he gripped the stuffed animal protectively. Now that there was a conflict over it he wanted to keep it even more now.

And indeed the mother was squaring her shoulders and preparing for a fight. A second look at her revealed the hidden muscles rippling down her calves and forearms under her sundress. Of all the people to pick a fight with it had to be a buff, health nut mother.

 _How troublesome...do I have to break out some capoeira? Ugh, I haven't stretched..._

Fortunately for him there was an interference.

"Um, excuse me ma'am? I just so happen to have a similar purple stuffed dog with me. Would you like to give it to your son?"

The lady dropped out of her Street Fighter stance and turned around. Right in her face was a plush dog snout and behind the dog was Matt. His eyes were darting between the mother, son, and L. _I hope this works or we're going to have a serious problem..._

Five minutes passed as the mother inspected the dog from every angle, even _sniffed_ it. Eventually she beamed at Matt and thanked him for his contribution. She tossed the dog to her son, who seemed disappointed that he didn't see a fight, and walked away. L could faintly hear her muttering about the downfall of humanity because of selfish people.

Matt exhaled loudly and turned to L. "Can you not act like yourself for the rest of the day, please? It seems to make people very irritated."

"I could, but then I would be a significant danger to myself and others. Anyways, did Watari send you to keep an eye on me?"

"Yup. And I can see why, you have no people skills whatsoever."

"I won the dog fair and square. I now dub him Milo."

"Okay...Well. Watari says that you need to get on some rides and crack a few smiles. Because that's what normal humans do on trips to amusement parks."

"Normal humans aren't as smart as me- What is that smell?"

A tantalizing smell had just wafted past L's nose. It was rich and sweet with undertones of cinnamon and honey. He could almost feel the sugar. In a split second he had dropped Milo and grabbed Matt by the scruff of his shirt, lifting him high.

"where are they?"

"Hey, hey, hey! I don't like being lifted up and we're in public-!"

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Where's what!"

"That smell..."

Matt calmed himself down and sniffed the air. "Oh! Those are the honey buns being prepared for the eating competition, first place gets a-AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

L flung Matt aside and took to his heels toward the source of the smell. He was going through mild sugar and all this walking around wasn't helping any. But, a honey bun eating contest? That he could do.

And no one will tell him otherwise.

Matt picked himself up from the ground and looked at the trail of destruction L was leaving. _I need to stop this before it gets out of hand._ He started to run after L then paused. After a few moments of thinking he grabbed Milo from the dirt and continued on.

* * *

 ** _I'm hoping that Matt knows that getting in between L and his sweets is a bad idea. A very bad idea._**

 ** _Light's back in the next chapter from his swim with the geese. Let's see what else he gets into with his bad attitude._**


	5. Cutting the Line

Just as Light thought that jumping in the lake and drowning would be better then feeling geese fury a similar paddle boat appeared beside him.

"I see that you don't appreciate geese, how sad."

Then the loud blare of an air horn sounded and the swarm of geese sprung into flight. Light could just make out the silver hair among the shower of feathers.

"Why do I have to deal with you, of all people, as my savior? I would've dealt with Matsuda and owed him a Pokemon card," grumbled Light as he coughed up geese feathers.

Near chuckled softly. "I'll take that as your thank you. I've been assigned to keep an eye on you and your motley crew, which seems to have come in handy as you would've been permanently scarred by geese."

"I could have handled it myself!"

"Sure, I believe you. I mean, shrieking at the top of your lungs for dear life was _such_ a great way of getting rid of them. Shall I call them back? I have a goose call."

That did not appeal to Light. Not at all. Instead he replied, "You have any room in that boat for two, I'm tired of this place and I want to go home. Wammy House has gone downhill, sponsoring an amusement park of all things."

Near maneuvered the boat around so that the empty seat was facing Light. Apparently he was no longer listening as he pecked away at his cell phone. "Okay, Watari says that you need to ride on something. He doesn't care what, but it has to be here so that the park gets the publicity it needs."

"Like Hell I will! I'm not riding shit, not after that terror of a mascot dumped me on a boat to be attacked by geese. By the way I should sue the pants off this place. That guy is not safe for kids!"

The phone disappeared into Near's pocket and he began to causally peddle the boat back towards shore. "Look, I don't really like you. I assume you're smart enough to at least get that." He paused as Light yelled about not liking him either. "But," he continued, "this is a big deal for Wammy House. 'Son of Famous Police Chief Endorses Amusement Park'. That brings in some publicity. So, just ride a bunch of kiddie rides and don't make a fuss."

"Who's gonna make me?"

"Watari."

Light was about to fire back that a senile, old man didn't scare him then paused. _As a matter of fact...Watari doesn't seem too...friendly. Now that I look back on the times I've met with him._ The old man had a snake's tongue and a pretty shady demeanor when angered. _On second thought, I don't want to mess with him._

A few minutes passed in silence before they bumped up on the sandy shore. Light and Near got out of the boat and took a minute to stretch out their cramped leg muscles. Then Light started walking toward one of the rides.

It was a ride of the hyper spinning variety. You just sat in the carriage, let it spin you around a few times, then got off simple. Light got to the end of the line...then continued to the ride, cutting in front of all the children previously waiting.

"Hey, hey!"

"Jerk!"

"Asswad! Get to the back of the line!"

Light ignored all of the demands and kept walking. He had no time to stand and wait, the sooner he rode these stupid rides the sooner he could go home and chill with a good book.

Near watched the whole fiasco with a look of calm amusement on his face. _I wonder which one would punch him first. I suspect it to be the little girl with the teddy bear, she looks severely pissed._

But instead the person to confront Light was a man about his age. He had shoulder length dark hair and was wearing glasses. The look on his face was one of aloof coyness. Kind of similar to how Light looks down on people. Which didn't sit well with Light.

"Who the fuck are you? Move it," Light said.

The man laughed and pushed his glasses up. "The name's Mikami. And I would ask your name, but you seem ignorant so I won't bother. People below my station don't garner my attention."

A vein pulses on Light's forehead. "What'd you say?"

"Ah! And you're dense-"

"Listen here, you smug son of bitch! I am LIGHT YAGAMI, one of the smartest people in this country, and YOU are just a confused man that thinks he can live up to me. I suggest you step aside and address me proper next time." He smirks as he goes around Mikami and continues towards the ride.

The whole line is groaning now, but not just because of Light...

"Oh no, it's _this guy_ again!"

"Both of these guys are assholes..."

"I never knew this park attracted such losers..."

Now the complacent smile on Near's face was replaced with a look of consternation. _I didn't expect this to happen... This guy is more trouble than he looks and I have my hands full already with Light. I guess it's time for me to step in..._

However, it wasn't Near who did the stepping in. It was the little girl that he bet on punching Light. She approached both Light and Mikami and, amidst their barrage of insults, let out a piercing wail that drove almost everyone to their knees.

Light and Mikami both slapped their hands over their ears and started backing rapidly away from the screaming girl. It was a solid five minutes before she stopped and by then everyone had left the ride.

Ears ringing Light turned to Mikami and shouted, "YOU AND ME NEED TO SETTLE THIS!"

"WHAT?!"

"WE. NEED. TO. SETTLE. THIS!"

"OH. FINE! I AGREE!"

 _Dear god, what have I gotten myself into with these two?_

* * *

 ** _I've never used Mikami before, but I have to say...I really like him! Near DOES have his hands full and it's only going to get worse. Guarantee it._**


	6. Mello is a Bad Shot

"Huh, I have to hand it to the staff here. They're really accepting of you, Milton." Matsuda said as he carried the raccoon off the miniature roller coaster they just rode.

Milton snarled, but didn't try to bite. After trying to escape for two hours he'd finally decided that it was not worth the energy. The human wasn't so bad just as long as he kept the noises he made to a minimum. And the whirling, tilting machinery that they've been riding wasn't so bad if the raccoon was able to burrow into Matsuda's shirt.

"Oh, there's a water ride over there we haven't tried yet. And the line is short," observed Matsuda as he made his way over to the line. Upon seeing Milton people began sprinting off in different directions. In a matter of minutes Matsuda and Milton were at the head of the line.

The ride operator looked uneasy as he saw them approach. "Ah, sir...? I'm sorry, but there is a no pet policy her-"

A low growl escaped from Milton as he eyed the operator disdainfully. He could put up with the goofy human, but any others and there was a problem.

"N-Never mind. You can proceed to the ride!" stuttered the operator holding up a hand in front of his face. He hurriedly unlocked the gate and let Matsuda through.

Matsuda took the front seat on the cart and strapped himself in. Then he gingerly took Milton from the front of his shirt and strapped him into the seat next to him. Immediately the raccoon began to gnaw through the straps and plastic on the seat, like he has on every other ride they'd ridden.

"Hey! Now Milton, what have I told you about doing that?! I don't want you to become a flying raccoon," he chided as he positioned the raccoon tight enough in the seat so that he wouldn't reach the straps. "Alrighty then! Ready for liftoff!"

But the ride didn't move. Another person was making their way towards the front of the cart.

"Finally caught up to your dumbass! Get out of the cart and I won't have to shoot you with a tranquilizer dart."

Mello approached holding a stout looking gun and wore a sash of darts across his shoulders. His scowl seemed to get deeper as he eyed the raccoon in the front seat. "Good, you even confined it for me. Now move so I can get a clear shot." He angled the tranquilizer gun at Milton's head.

"We've been over this already. Milton and I are a team now, like Batman and Robin. You just can't waltz in here and expect me to let you sho-AAAAIIIEEEE!" Matsuda squealed as a dart bounced off the plastic seat right next to his neck. "WHY'RE YOU AIMING AT ME!?"

"Whoops, my aim was off."

"You're five feet away!"

"And your point?" Mello loaded another dart into the pistol. "Okay, this one is definitely for that mangy raccoon. I suggest you close your eyes."

The whole time this interaction was going on Milton had a primal instinct that this scruffy, blonde human was a danger to his health. With a massive amount of jiggling and wriggling the raccoon managed to get his body free of the seatbelt and hop onto the cart behind them.

"Dammit! Stay still you filthy animal!" Several darts rang forth, bouncing off the plastic of the cart and sticking to the seat in some places.

With all the commotion Matsuda took that as his cue to unstrap himself and get out of shooting range. "Whoa, whoa! Human on board, don't shoot the human, please!"

As Matsuda scrambled onto the ground, Milton continued to run along the line of carts. For a rabid raccoon in broad daylight he was quite agile.

Not liking that he was being outsmarted by a raccoon Mello hopped into the carts and gave chase. Already his dart sash was running low and he hasn't managed to nail the animal yet.

"This is really beginning to become a pain in the ass. I should've brought an actual gun, then I'd be making some headway. But, nooooo. Watari insisted on a tranq gun so as not to freak guests out with the sight of a bit of raccoon blood."

On the flip side Matsuda was frazzled and had no idea what to do. Go after Milton and risk being scratched, bitten, and shot with tranquilizers? Or stop Mello and risk being scratched, bitten, and shot with tranquilizers? None of them had an upside. Maybe he could try reasoning?

"Mello, stop! Milton's like the Pikachu to my Ash!"

"Huh, what about you ass?!"

 _Well, that didn't work..._

Hurriedly glancing around his eyes landed on the control panel for the ride. The operator had ran off the moment he saw the kid with the gun come in. Now the panel was abandoned.

Without a second thought Matsuda ran over to the panel and searched for the button to start the ride. But there wasn't a stop and go button, there was a million tiny switches covering the surface. Not knowing what else to do Matsuda simply ran his hand across all of them and flipped them up.

A screeching, wailing noise sounded from the ride as steam escaped from beneath the wheels. The lights blinked off and on and smoke began bellowing from the back of the ride, hiding Milton from view.

"The Hell is going on now? What did you push?!" yelled Mello from one of the carts as he covered his face with his arm.

"I pushed everything!" Matsuda answered as he worriedly continued to switch things on and off. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Milton make a silent jump from the carts and across the pavement.

"MILTON, COME BACK!" He stopped messing with the panel and ran after the raccoon.

"Shit, it got away. I need to go after-HURGH!"

The carts suddenly lurched forward and Mello toppled into one upside down, his weapon skidding along the bottom of the cart. Before he could right himself the monstrous ride begin to accelerate and start its rounds. He was stuck on a broken ride with no operator on the other side to stop it.

 _These two idiots have GOT to be stopped. Time to bring out drastic measures...As soon as I find someone to let me off this thing!_

* * *

 _ **Woo! Finally an update! And the next one is going to be about Watari and what in the world he is up to.**_


	7. Get Rich Quick Watari

Get rich quick schemes always seemed to have pit falls. Fairilu Land was no exception, especially with L's group in the mix.

"This is what I get for trying to take L out of his element. And for him bringing the other two along," Watari said to himself as he watched the camera screens in the security booth. There was no end to the chaos he was seeing. "Ah, looks like this idea may go under too. Unless I can put an end to all this commotion."

He was going to walk away from the monitors until he spotted a flash out of the corner of his eye. His head snapped back to the very bottom monitor, then the top one, then the one to the far side, now back to the bottom. Whatever it was that was moving on the screen was moving at incredible speed.

 _Bloody Hell...What is that?_

He managed to freeze frame the blur and zoom in. The figure was a mess of flailing arms and legs and was going faster than any human he had ever seen.

And he knew who it was...

"I thought I told Matt to look after him! Oh, wait a minute..."

A few minutes after the blur appeared and gone Matt came straggling into view holding a stuffed animal. He seemed totally out of breath and it would have been easier for him to run if he ditched the stuffed animal, but for some reason he kept a tight grip on it.

"He's never going to catch up to him like that."

* * *

"I'm never going to catch up to him like this!" exhaled Matt as he struggled to keep up with the speeding bullet that was L. "He's going toward the eating competition, I just need a faster way of getting there."

 _*honk Honk HONK HONK*_

The sound of a horn made Matt turn his head. There was Watari in a small, pink golf cart holding out his hand to him. He was wearing shades and sunscreen was streaked across his nose.

"Let's roll."

 _This old man..._ Matt thought with a smile as he tossed Milo in the back of the cart and climbed in beside Watari.

Even though they were going faster than they would be on foot L was still a far ways along. By the time Watari stopped the cart and both of them got out there was total chaos around the venue. The honey buns for the eating competition were piled high on the middle of the long table and around the table were six guards with stun batons. Not that they got to use them.

L various techniques in martial arts had three of them laid out before they could react. He was just beginning an Indonesian spine buster on the fourth one when Watari calmly plucked him up by the scruff of his shirt..

"Having fun, are we Mr. Lawliet?"

"No, I"m having the opposite of fun if you haven't noticed. I can't believe people here would be so stingy with their food. Especially honey buns."

A scream broke the chain of conversation.

"Whoa! These guys aren't breathing! Did you kill them, L!?" Matt yelled as he bent over one of the prone bodies.

"Ugh, they're fine. They'll resume breathing in five to seven minutes. What's not fine is that I'm low on sugar and being forced to have fun in a place that does not allow me to have sugar." L shrugged himself out of Watari's grasp and stared at the honey buns longingly. "Why can't I have just one?"

"Because these are for an eating competition that is going to start in five minutes, maybe a bit more now since we have to move the bodies out of the way. If there is anything left over I will gladly give them to you," said Watari, "What you're supposed to be doing now is having fun and promoting the amusement park since you are one of the greatest detectives around right now. It makes money."

Matt approached the two of them and gave L his stuffed purple dog. "Actually, you'll have more luck making money if you let him enter the competition. I mean more than likely he's going to win because of his sugar drive and the people sponsoring the contest says first place is $5,000. Get rich quick, right Mr. Watari?"

Hearing that Watari began to do figures in his head. _That may well work...and the publicity will be off the charts._

"Hmm, okay L, looks like you are going to get the honey buns after all. Just tell me: how many can you eat in under sixty seconds?"

L gave Watari and Matt a blank stare. "I can't possibly answer that. Infinity goes on forever."

 _We're in business._

* * *

 ** _The update has arrived! Working on Light and Mikami next._**


End file.
